Her Hands
by NCIS-Kingdom
Summary: One-Shot series revolving around Tony's fondness for Ziva's incredible hands. Mainly told from Tony's POV. Heavy Tiva. (Sweet and Sexy) In Progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Basically some small One-Shots revolving around some playful/naughty Tiva. Mostly portrayed from the POV of Tony. Really concentrated on the idea of 'touching' and Ziva David's skillful hands. Very entertaining topic.  
**

 **Don't know how many I'll do yet but I hope you enjoy!**

 **#1: The Treatment**

* * *

Tony DiNozzo groans loudly and goes to place his hands along his aching back. He frowns in agony before Ziva David finally looks up from her work across the bullpen. Tony had been going on all morning about the random back pain he had slowly accumulated over the past few hours- and he had groaned for about the fiftieth time today. It was nonstop noises coming from the man.

"Are you okay?" Ziva couldn't help it anymore. She couldn't concentrate.

Tony only winces and contorts his face as more pain simply sets in yet again. "Oh uhh, me? Yeah, I don't really know..." He gets to his feet next- hoping this might relieve the pain somehow.

He quickly finds that the pain doesn't subside at all and he stomps his foot in disappointment before looking back to his inquiring partner. "It like started early this morning. My back."

Ziva merely looks him up and down and shrugs. "So, maybe you slept on it wrong? Or perhaps you pulled something?" She pauses however at her last thought and adds, "Do not know how though. With your athleticism."

Tony only scoffs and glares at her slipped remark before quickly returning his attention onto to his pain again. "Gosh, I can't even focus on what I'm doing! It's killing me!" He throws his hands in the air- as if nothing were ever going to matter now.

Ziva however only exhales out of slight pity for her ailing partner. Maybe there was something she could do...?

She ponders a moment before finally coming up with a simple solution.

She tries to hide a small grin at the idea. "Perhaps I could help you with your back? Hm, _Tony?"_

At these words, Tony gives a brief pause in his groaning before cocking his head to one side. "What? Help me? How?" He didn't quite get the full picture yet.

Ziva gets to her feet next and places her hands along her hips before explaining further, "Well, since your back is practically 'killing' you, how about I do you a favor? A sincere gesture of our friendship."

Tony blinks but leans his head forward- as if this were some secret to be withheld or something. "I'm listening...?"

"How about I come over tonight and give you a back massage? You know, even you out?"

Tony immediately feels his eyebrows shoot up. Was she kidding? _A massage?_

From the look in the Israeli's dark brown eyes, Tony couldn't quite tell if the woman was joking or not. Would she seriously do that?

Usually, Ziva would never openly offer to just 'come to somebody's house' so freely. So, how could he possibly say no?

Tony shifts his weight from each leg and feels himself swallow slowly before finally he regains his senses and nearly smiles. Curiosity and grave anticipation were already lighting his emotions up like a fire.

"Alrighty. Sounds good." He still wondered whether it was still a trick or not- but he didn't hold back. "I'll be looking forward to it then..."

Ziva merely laughs before returning to her paperwork. "Oh, you will not be disappointed."

* * *

The night came faster than expected. After the paperwork had been finished up and Gibbs had released the team, Tony had driven straight home out of sheer discomfort from his back. But that wasn't his only motivation for home...

He still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of Ziva David giving him a back massage tonight.

She had literally volunteered herself. It was practically like it was gift-wrapped to him- for free!

 _Perhaps I should learn to act like I'm in pain a lot more often..._ Tony thinks to himself as he slumps onto his couch now- his back still revving with underlying pain.

He had decided to get cleaned up before Ziva came over, and so he had taken a refreshing shower and had picked out some comfortable attire for the night. For some odd reason, he felt like he wanted to be more presentable for when his partner arrived to ' _work on him.'_

He exhales happily as he begins imagining what this experience will be like.

This massage was bound to be good... Coming from Ziva, that is.

He settles into a more cozier position before closing his eyes for a few moments; the silence of his apartment surrounding him.

 _Wow. I cannot believe this is happening to me. Her skilled Mossad hands... on my back._

He smirks to himself as he begins picturing the upcoming 'treatment' he was about to get; the techniques, the feels, the pressure.

He had been exposed to her massage-giving skills before; once on an Undercover assignment with her not too long ago... But this would be different. This wouldn't be just for show. This would be real and long-lasting.

Suddenly, as if right on que, there comes a knock on the door- startling Tony awake from his daydream. He hurriedly runs a hand over his face to clear his mind up before directing his attention towards the door.

Almost completely ignoring his back pain, he then leaps to his feet rather excitedly.

In one swift motion, he opens the door and practically beams when his eyes meet _her._

There stands the dark-haired assassin; her eyes bright and alert with an expression that was already holding a playful essence to it.

"Shalom, Tony." She nods at him before simply stepping into his apartment- The Senior agent merely trying to unglue his eyes from her hands already. She seemed so confident.. so ready for this.

But... was _he_ ready for this? Could he seriously handle this? What if he did something wrong? What if the treatment is _too_ good? What if-

His troubling thoughts are abruptly interrupted by his co-worker who is already scoping the apartment. "Still the same, yes? Nothing new?"

Tony has trouble figuring out if she were talking about his apartment or some of his techniques that he liked trying when- Wait... She's definitely talking about the apartment.

 _Get it together._ He practically scolds himself before replying with an, "I'm not much of a decorator, I guess."

The woman nods understandingly; her curls looking rather perfect tonight. Aspects like this were making it harder and harder for Tony to focus on this massage being an act of mere friendship.

To make things worst, all Ziva had on right now was a white tank-top and, for some reason, she carried a small beige bag in her left hand which instantly catches Tony's attention. This was somewhat odd for Ziva. She normally didn't carry bags? Perhaps it was something for the massage..?

He then clears his throat and slowly goes to lock the door back before turning to her again.

"S-So uh.. How is this exactly going to go down?" he tries to avoid showing his eagerness- but Ziva could tell just by looking at him that he was exceptionally excited. She liked this fact.

"Patient DiNozzo." She hushes him before going to sit on the couch next. She gives a look at the still-waiting man before finally going to open her small bag. She reveals the contents in one quick motion and Tony nearly chuckles when he recognizes what was going on now. The bag contained three small bottles- which could only mean one thing.

"Y-You brought lotions?" Tony couldn't believe it; he felt his respect levels increase somewhat for Ziva's total commitment to this treatment.

The Israeli however only shrugs. "What? I just thought, with your condition and all, that you might need a little _extra_ soothing..." She then gestures to his back and asks, "Has it gotten any better?"

"No, not really." Tony states with honesty.

The woman nods understandingly before going to look at her watch next. "Well, perhaps we should get started then."

Tony tries to swallow his anticipation as the Mossad girl then gets up and heads for his bedroom- her lotions in hand.

He quaintly trails after her with his back still twinging with pain every so often- nonetheless, it was getting much easier to forget about the pain when Ziva was around.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Ziva simply motions him towards the bed. "Lay down on your stomach." She instructs.

Tony nods and moves across the room rather quickly than he would have liked. He then clamors onto the bed- his mind thrumming with a million thoughts all the while. This was it.

"Um, Tony?"

He perks his head up at the sound of her voice. "Yes?"

"You need to remove your shirt if I am ever going to give you this massage..."

The statement was firm yet almost playful and Tony smiles rather awkwardly before nodding. "Oh, yeah, right."

He lifts his shirt over his shoulders before going to lay back down again- excitement claiming his very essence.

There is the smallest pause from Ziva, probably from the view of his half-naked figure, before she speaks again. "Err, Okay. So, I'm just going to start by giving you a simple massage. I might also add some of the lotion-gels along the way too- so, do not move very much."

"Sure thing."

After a few more moments, the Israeli then goes to shift onto the bed next him. "You do not mind me getting on top of you for this, yes?"

Tony nearly feels himself harden at her offer and he has to force himself to contain his emotions before he just gives a brief nod.

Ziva nearly smirks before she then goes to inch onto Tony's lower half- her weight feeling practically like nothing to him from underneath.

He chuckles into the bed sheets. "This is familiar, eh Sweetcheeks?"

Ziva rolls her eyes before simply going to place her hands into position.

And then _it happens._ Tony feels almost all of his muscles tense as the feeling of Ziva's hands are bestowed onto his back. He waits tentatively before finally the Israeli begins with her session.

She slides her hands down along the sides of his neck and starts pulsing and gripping at the skin and muscle. She then fixates her fingers apart and grips at every space she can. She moves along to his shoulders and clenches at the dips and defined muscles causing for Tony to exhale loudly out of intense pleasure.

Every move she was making only made his lips part in a pleasurable smile.

She then eases towards the more tender parts of his neck and nearly runs her hands along his hairline.

Within seconds her hands are onto his shoulder blades and she starts her descend with rhythmical movements.

Tony breathes into the bed; his eyes rolling back and his muscles tensing and wanting to flex at her every touch. He felt like he was losing his mind.

He had never felt anything like this beforehand! Gosh, she was amazing!

Her skillfully trained hands then delve to his lower back and Tony nearly slips a moan. He grips the bed sheets near his face hard and tries desperately to hold his tongue as she continues on his bare backside.

He feels her hands at his hips before she starts working back towards his spine causing for him to arch.

Suddenly he hears the smallest of chuckles come from the crafty assassin but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care if she knew he was enjoying this way too much. He couldn't contain it.

There is then a short pause- which gives Tony a small moment to catch his breath before some cold liquid substance is dropped onto his back. He breathes heavily and goes to grip the sheets even harder as he realizes that it's some of the lotion.

He did not know if he could actually stand any more from her- until she then starts up again; giving him no chance to back out of this now.

Ziva glides her fingers through the gel-like lotion and smooths it out along his back. The cold liquid causes for Tony to shiver and he feels his muscles release and relax as Ziva begins grasping at his skin again. She rolls her knuckles under his scapulas and he finally gives a moan. He moans as all pain is forgotten, as all cares are forgotten. Her strong and firm hands continue to squeeze and press every inch of his backside and it only causes for more intense pleasure to be driven right out of Tony's essence.

He smirks intensely to himself and shoves his face into the sheets as much as possible. He even starts to bulge from underneath. He feels his lower half just twinging with life and he lets another moan escape from his lips as Ziva's dancing hands find his shoulders again.

He is breathing hard now when Ziva's voice randomly sounds. "You seem to be enjoying this."

Tony however can't even find the nerve to respond and so he just continues relishing the movements of her fingers along the dips and texture of his skin.

"You are.. well toned back here, _Tony._ I will give you that." Comes another remark from the Israeli.

Tony's head doesn't even process the compliment though. The lotion and the feeling of his continuously releasing muscles kept distracting him.

Finally though, the slender fingers abruptly stop. The rolling motions pressing into his fibers cease.

And then Ziva's weight shifts off of him.

Tony instantly feels the loss and feels like jerking around to find out why she had stopped- but he feels too relaxed to do any such thing.

"W-W-What happened?" He muffles into the sheets with his eyes still dreamily closed.

He hears a satisfied sound come from his partner before she says, "I think I need to stop... before you get way too implicated in this." She teases.

Tony feels as if all his energy were drained now. But he really wanted her to continue. "B-But-"

"It is getting late anyways, Tony."

The man heaves a disappointing sigh in agreement before slowly turning over onto his side so that he could look at her.

The Mossad assassin practically smirks upon eye contact and he nearly feels slightly embarrassed from his intense show of emotions. He had overly enjoyed that session and he had clearly made it known to her.

He tries a lop-sided smile. "Your hands are wonderful."

"I know. Several men have told me." She winks at him before going to get her things together. Tony immediately only feels a horrific grimace claim his face at the thought of Ziva placing her amazing hands onto other men and giving them the experience of a lifetime...

He frowns before he then falls back onto his stomach again as Ziva silently heads for the door. "Hope your back feels better."

Tony stares up at the ceiling and replies, "Thank you so much Ziva. I-I'll have to make it up to you." He is then left alone with nothing but the memory of Ziva's intricate hands running along his back and shoulders.

He closes his eyes and grins to himself.

His back felt perfectly fine now- if not better.

 **A/N: The end! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned for more. Reviews are well appreciated and I'd love some feedback on this. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This next One-shot is somewhat shorter than the last.**

 **Revolved around Tony with Ziva's hands.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **#2: Work With Me Here  
**

* * *

Tony sits idly at his desk with sheets of paperwork at hand. The whole day had been going slower than usual. No case to solve and no places to be...

He scribbles a few signatures down on some files before shifting to the next ones in line.

Every so often his eyes would flick up to _her_. She was working on some of the same files that he was- yet she never seemed half as bored as he felt.

How did she do it?

He casts his gaze back onto the woman as she goes to staple some papers together. She then begins slightly twiddling the pen in her hand.

How was she concentrating on this? How could she not be wanting to go get something to eat or start a comical joke on anything that came to mind?

He watches next as suddenly the woman's eyes shift onto his. The man nearly feels his heart skip a beat before he quickly returns his attention to his work. Had she known he was looking at her the whole time?

He forces himself to focus on his work at hand but he couldn't. Not now.

Now something had started. A game of being caught in the act of staring at one another. It was just enough to escape this boring atmosphere.

Tony is about to look back up when suddenly the woman drops her pen and leans back in her chair. "Done." She announces somewhat pridefully.

"You're done?" Comes the voice of the Probie just to Tony's right.

Tony couldn't believe it either though. How could she already be finished?

"Cheater." He snaps playfully and this only gets a roll of the eyes from both McGee and the female agent.

"I did not cheat. I am merely good at what I do." She hisses back before going to kick her feet up. She leans her chair back and goes to grab her gun next which causes for Tony to cock his head to one side.

"Well, if you aren't busy, mind helping me out?" The man questions sharply- however, he is rejected with a meek look from the Israeli.

"Actually Tony, I am busy. I am going to clean my gun." She retorts rather smugly and this causes for Tony to furrow his brow at her.

"Clean your gun? But you haven't even fired it yet?" He sometimes seriously couldn't believe how odd Ziva David could be.

Who wants to clean their gun before firing it? Why would somebody actually _want_ the extra work?

The woman shrugs though and begins her task quietly- her eyes immediately going to focus on her new activity.

Tony gives a dramatic sigh at her before he returns to his own paperwork. He is about to sign off on some more files when suddenly he makes the mistake of looking back up to the ever-so-pretty Israeli.

Instantly his attention is recaptured at her new task at hand.

Ziva's movements are brisk and confident as she begins stroking the barrel of her gun with a small fiber brush. She runs her lithe fingers along the edges and attempts to catch any lent or leftover gunpowder from last time.

Tony somehow finds himself intrigued in her work. Her grip on the handle, her steady yet confident gaze, and her endless stroking from the brush to her fingers made him slowly begin to feel rather turned on.

Every bit of her attention was towards cleaning that gun.

He feels his brow furrow together.

 _If she is so into cleaning her gun... I wonder what else she could really get into.._ Tony's mind starts to gradually get a hold of him.

He couldn't help it though. Seeing her so intent and focused on just a gun got him wondering...

He watches as her strokes get firmer and then softer- and often she would shift her hand position to other areas of the gun; causing for Tony to become even more riled.

The Senior agent frowns at himself and goes to adjust his suit- unease and fascination claiming his emotions as he watched her. What was happening to him? Why was he getting so drawn into Ziva simply cleaning her gun?

 _Focus DiNozzo, you have work to do._

He tries to clear his mind with a firm shake of the head; but nothing works. His mind wouldn't quit with the naughty thoughts that were beginning to ail him.

Just the thought of the woman's highly trained hands along the shaft and hold of the gun... Just the satisfaction of her complete attention on that one _thing._

Tony bites his lip now and leans into his desk. He crosses his legs in order to hide his now-rising erection.

His mind was completely getting the best of him.

The Italian-American frat-boy watches as Ziva tightens her hold around the gun handle next and Tony feels his tongue want to slide over his teeth. He imagines her strong grip; her Mossad-skilled hands with those refined muscles that have aged and strengthened over time.

One grip in the right place from her would send his vision into nothing but stars- and yet... somehow he wanted it.

He wanted to see how strong she was. He wanted to see if she could get the best out of him.

He starts to grin to himself as he imagines her hands on his lower-self. If it were his way, he would have her shift her hands up and down in a roughly course pattern and this would only cause for him to become harder with every movement.

He grins again and suddenly the dark-haired female agent is in his lap. She smirks at him and he gives her a small gesture as to what he wanted.

Somehow the gorgeous woman knew exactly what to do and goes to place her hands along his lower abdomen. She reaches for _him_ and Tony's dreary gaze falls to see her slender fingers slither down and around his upper thighs. He throws his head back and shifts in his seat. This is exactly what he had hoped for.

He wanted nothing more but to writhe and nearly tear his pants right off of himself. Ziva licks her lips and continues playing with him simply; and this finally causes for Tony to moan.

His moaning is low and passionate and he grins even harder as he gets more and more aroused.

"W-Wow, what are you even doing to me Ziva?" He tries to speak to her but he has trouble with his mouth movement. He couldn't believe how quickly things had escalated. The ever-so attractive woman merely shrugs before going back to her work again; the work of which she was so intent on.

He feels her toned hands hungrily grip at himself when suddenly there comes a hard painful thud.

Tony's eyes jerk awake as he finds himself completely sprawled on the the floor. He frowns angrily at the confusion and misconception that immediately wracks at his brain. His complete bliss was somehow... gone.

"W-Wha?"

"Are you alright there, Tony?" Comes the voice of McGee next.

Tony slowly gets to his feet and places a hand to his head before replying, "Uh-Yeah, yeah. I'm good."

He somehow must have fallen out of his chair...

Had he seriously just been dreaming of Ziva straddling him?

He then whirls his attention onto the woman- who was still quietly cleaning her gun; those excellent hands still doing their job.

He stares at her as he feels a wave of humiliation pass over him. Why did his brain do these things to him? How could he have envisioned Ziva literally _playing_ with him?

"Are you sure you're okay? You randomly just fell from your chair. How does someone even do that?" McGee interrupts Tony's troubled mind again and the Probie's face now holds the strangest expression. Ziva finally looks up from what she is doing to give an agreeing look at the Senior agent. "You did seem really out of it Tony."

Tony blinks at her and quickly looks away- not wanting to make eye contact right now. He inhales and exhales roughly before going to pinch the bridge of his nose. What on earth had just even happened?

He grimaces at himself before going to fix his hair. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I need some water."

He then simply struts for the bathroom; leaving both McGee and Ziva to finish their tasks at hand again.

 **A/N: Short and simple.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This is a playful One-shot that I greatly enjoyed writing. (Time period would be more around season 3)  
**

 **Slight similarities with last one. Basically just Tony being unable to control his true feelings for Ziva's touch. ;)**

 **#3 Breaking Point  
**

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat side by side in two chairs in the Observation room. Gibbs had assigned them to sit and watch their suspect for as long as possible; until he decided he wanted to talk. It was one of Gibbs' newer methods that definitely got the job done- even though it might just take some time.

So far it had been one hour and about forty five minutes.

All the while, Tony and Ziva had done nothing but talked. They talked and laughed and pointed out every aspect of their suspect until finally they had run out of things to say.

The Observation room had gone quiet now; neither knowing what their next topic would be but they didn't mind the long wait. They honestly found it entertaining to be stuck with one another for quite some time- though they both wouldn't exactly admit it.

Tony crosses his arms now while trying to think of another goofy thing to say about their suspect. He wanted to keep the room as lively as possible. He didn't want to leave things awkward and silent between him and his partner.

"So uh, do you personally, as a woman, like this guy's attire?" Tony looks over with another playful smile as he finally comes up with their next topic.

Ziva simply gives a chuckle before going to reach for another slice of pizza from their shared pizza box next to their chairs. She then leans back in her seat and raises her eyebrows while studying the suspect's red-cheetah-printed flannel shirt. She nearly scoffs next. "Are you kidding me Tony? Do you really think I would like that stuff?"

Tony gives a flash of his teeth before shaking his head. "No, but how about other women? I mean, if women aren't going to like what you wear then why wear it? Am I right?"

Ziva only rolls her eyes though before taking a bite of her slice of pizza. "Oh you should not be talking. You do not wear the most attractive things sometimes, yes?"

Tony frowns upon hearing her remark. "What? Are you kidding me? I'm all style!" he leans back and throws his legs up on the ledge of the glass that separated them from their suspect in the next room.

"I'm always wearing nice things David. I mean, how could you even doubt me?"

Ziva merely chuckles in response again and Tony laughs with her. He then directs his attention back on the man in the dimly lit room. Their suspect had his head down on the table and he looked as if he were going to crack at any given moment.

Tony smirks to himself with satisfaction.

 _We've got him. He can't stand to just sit there much longer..._

The Senior agent is about to start up on why anybody would even want to sit and think about whether they should talk or not when suddenly he accidentally brushes his hand against Ziva's hand; their fingers grazing each other unexpectedly.

Instantly Tony feels Ziva jerk her hand away a bit- her eyes faltering to the floor.

The Senior agent also pulls away; a mixed feeling of awkwardness and unease claiming his emotions rapidly.

Ziva straightens in her chair next and Tony does the same- not knowing if he should begin talking again or not.

He shifts in his place and practically feels like apologizing or something. How was he supposed to fix the tension in the room now? How bad could it even be for partners to graze hands?

He then finally glances to the woman; hoping to just move on from their accidental 'touching' and it's then when Ziva turns to meet his gaze as well. They lock eyes for a split moment before finally Tony gives a grin. "So um, did I like make you uncomfortable or something just now?" He grins even harder as Ziva merely sends him a look of daggers. "You? Make me uncomfortable? Oh come on Tony." She scoffs playfully before returning her gaze back on their suspect.

Tony however wasn't fully convinced. From the way she had moved away from him so quickly made him think otherwise.

Did she really not like him or something...?

Or perhaps it was something else. Something like...

 _Masculine Intimidation. I probably intimidate her!_

Tony nearly beams to himself at the thought of subduing someone like Ziva David.

 _Me. Intimidating a Mossad assassin._ He pauses in his thoughts before adding, _I always knew it._

He liked the idea. He liked feeling in control.

His eyes then waver to Ziva's hand at her side and he feels almost intrigued.

Why was there so much tension between them upon touch anyhow?

 _Would it be too much to try and hold her hand?_ He thinks to himself mischievously. He wanted to see if he actually _did_ intimate her.

 _I'd be fine with holding hands. Proves I'm not intimidated..._

He is about to make his move when Ziva looks back at him again. He smiles at her and she just gives him an unamused look. Clearly she knew that something was on his mind and so she leans towards him and nearly whispers, "Something you are wanting to tell me?"

Tony attempts a frown before simply giving a shrug. "Ohh nothing. I just... I think I actually do intimidate you. That's all."

At this remark though, Ziva nearly laughs before giving another scoff at his small-minded thinking. She furrows her brow at him next. "Seriously DiNozzo? You are still on that subject?"

Tony merely throws his hands up in response. He simply wanted to see if it were true or not. Would she be willing to hold his hand for a moment? Or not? That would be his proof.

 _How bad could it even be?_ He thinks to himself in a perplexed manner.

They were partners weren't they? Did partners never hold hands or something?

He trains his attention back onto her hand next; the feeling of Ziva's gaze slowly burning into his skull all the while.

Finally though, Ziva has had enough of these little mind games. Whatever he was planning- she was not willing to be apart of it.

She then suddenly goes to give Tony a look and cocks her head to the side. "Oh Tony. It looks like you have some pizza sauce on your face."

Instantly Tony looks up from her hand and finds himself immensely bewildered. Her sudden change of topic was somewhat daunting. He casts her a confused look.

"I do? Where?" He hurriedly attempts to use the arm of his sleeve to wipe his mouth but Ziva just continues looking at him as if he were helpless. "Poor thing. You are completely missing the spot." She then goes to steadily lean forward and speaks in a dangerously erotic tone, "Let me help you there, _Tony_."

Before Tony even has time to think, she reaches her hand for his face and instantly Tony feels himself tense up. His brain practically yells at him to pull away from her but his attempt is futile as the woman places her lithe fingers along his mouth. She smirks at him and runs her thumb along the side of his cheek and down to his chin- causing for Tony to nearly lose it on the spot.

He had totally been caught off guard by this. Obviously there wasn't any sauce residue on his face- Ziva had merely wanted to tantalize him.

The move was sly. The ninja was clever. The situation was overkill.

Tony furrows his brow at her; wanting to resist her- Oh he did. But he somehow couldn't. He honestly liked the feeling of her fingers on his face. It was downright amazing.

"See? There we go. All clean." The Israeli smiles at him innocently and Tony just blinks at her- like a captivated animal would at its owner. She then moves in even closer and now her nose is nearly brushing against his cheek. "So... Who is intimidating _who?_ Hmm _Tony?"_

She gives a devious smirk as she inches her fingertips towards his bottom lip next and he nearly liquefies from the over-driving tension.

"I-I uhh.. err.." Tony desperately tries to find his voice but he is rendered useless against her delicate touch.

Her hands tracing along his jawline and mouth made him start to shift uncontrollably- He practically goes to grip the chair to steady himself when suddenly the door to Observation flies open. This instantly causes for both agents to jerk back to their regular positions- and all the while Ziva is holding a satisfied smirk on her face.

Tony on the other hand, has his head whirling at what exactly just happened and he nearly bolts to see who had entered the room at such bad timing.

He feels his insides practically deflate however at who it is.

It is none other than their steely-eyed boss.

"You two done playing with each other? Or would you rather have me come back another time?" Gibbs' voice rings through the Observation room with disgust causing for both Tony and Ziva's skin to crawl at being caught in the act.

"Oh, no Boss. We were uhh.. We were just having a Close-Up Staring Contest. You know, it's actually an interesting concept because-"

Gibbs simply cuts him off though with a look.

"Not likely DiNozzo." The silver-haired marine then directs his attention to their suspect. "Anything from our guy?"

Ziva quickly shakes her head in response. "Not much. He looks pissed off though. I honestly think he is about to break, Gibbs."

The boss nods with satisfaction before heading for the door again. "Perhaps I should send McGee in here to straighten you two out?"

Both Tony and Ziva exchange a look before shaking their heads.

Gibbs rolls his eyes before then just taking his leave.

Upon the close of the door, Tony couldn't help but slide one more look over towards his downright devious partner. He had completely been beaten at his own game.

All he had wanted to do was to try holding her hand to see if he actually intimidated her.

What he had gotten though... was the opposite of his anticipated results.

"If you go to order pizza again, next time I suggest you ask for napkins." The playful accented-woman turns to give Tony a lastingly impish look.

Tony simply gives a nervous chuckle at her innuendo before frowning again.

"Okay. I get it. I was wrong." He then crosses his arms and Ziva flashes a triumphant grin.

 _Note to self... DiNozzo's rule number three. Never underestimate your opponent._

 **A/N: Another simply playful scene between Tony and Ziva. I'd love any reviews.  
**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time zone: a little after season 10.**

 **Emotional One-Shot.**

 **#4 Feeling Ghosts  
**

* * *

He had tried everything. From pills, to soft music, and even the classic methods like counting sheep!

Nothing would work. Nothing would help him. Nothing would guide his troubled mind to sleep. Nothing could ease his ever-racing mind and his fast beating heart.

It had already been a long, miserable two weeks since he last saw _her_ at that airport. Since he last felt her against his skin.

Nowdays life seems to have lost all meaning.

She was the only thing his agonizing thoughts pleaded for. The only one source that would aid him to sleep as of right now. But she wasn't here. She was miles and miles across a whole stretch of ocean.

Tony DiNozzo frowns to himself and turns over while mumbling sluggishly. He felt so dreary and tired- though he could never seem to find sleep's spell. He could never seem to escape from his awful reality.

Every time he closed his eyes- he would see _her._

He would see her dark brown glistening eyes and be able to touch her luscious curls.

Why had things turned out so differently than he had hoped? Why couldn't things ever be simple with his distasteful life?

He shifts within bed to try and feel the warmth of his sheets and blankets but nothing happens. Coldness somehow always wracks his body every night he tries to sleep due to the absence of someone so vital in his life.

His emotions could resemble a pancake, which was nonstop getting flipped. Everything was always flipping upside down.

Tony groans, like a child would when wanting it's mother. He groans and shifts irritably- never finding content or peace within his quiet home anymore.

He grinds his teeth and furrows his brow when suddenly a light hand is placed onto his shoulder.

Tony jerks his head to see what was making actual contact with him when he suddenly feels his breath hitch. His eyes meet two dark brown chocolate pools.

It is _Her._ It is _Ziva._

Tony blinks several times-as if knowing that this couldn't possibly be real... could it?

"Z-Z-Ziva?"

"Tony... Shhh. Calm down." The sound of her lovely voice hits his ears for the first time in 2 weeks and he nearly melts into his pillow.

He struggles to sit up out of mere shock but the dark-haired Israeli keeps a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.

"Z-Ziva.." He stammers for any words to come to his mouth. "Z-Ziva, I-I've missed you so much." He reaches over and places an unsure hand along his partner's hip and she smiles sweetly at him through the darkness.

"I have missed you as well, my Motek." She then reaches her own hand forward and touches his face- the same way she did when she was still at NCIS- the same way she'd play with him and entice him.

Her hand is so soft and warm- just like he remembered it.

But how could this be?

Tony's head was simply in a whirl; but he could nearly care less.

"Z-Ziva, how did you get here? When-"

"Shhh. It does not matter. I needed to see you again." She pauses and adds, "That is all that truly matters now."

Tony feels his throat muscles contract, as if he were just begging to say something more to her. She had no idea how lonely he had been feeling; How desolate and bleak his life has been ever since he left her in Israel.

He tries inching closer to her- his legs already going to intertwine with hers. He needed to hold her; to feel that she was real.

"Ziva..." He tries speaking again, but he is taken away by her magnificent beauty.

"Tony. It is okay." His girl soothes him with a reassuring smile and he exhales longingly before shifting even closer to her.

"M-My Ninja, is it really you though? How are you here?" Tony couldn't help but feel as if this were somehow a trick. Perhaps he had drunken too much before going to bed?

"It is me Tony. I am here." Ziva now places both of her hands onto his face and runs them down to his chest where she grips at his shirt.

He smiles shakily at her and pulls her closer to him- inhaling her familiar scent along the way.

Nothing could take her from him now. Nothing would matter anymore.

She was finally his. She was finally back in his arms.

"I-I can't believe this is real. Sweetheart, I've really missed you." He holds her tightly to his body; his arms acting as a shield from the cold outside world around the both of them.

At last he felt whole again. At last he felt content.

"Tony..." Ziva places her head under the crook of his neck and she closes her eyes while still holding onto the hem of his shirt.

It was like old times.

He swallows hard before finally giving in.

This is real.

He goes to kiss her; to place his lips atop her beautiful, sweet-smelling head when suddenly his mouth connects to a pillow.

Tony nearly double-takes.

His eyes widen and he pulls back frantically- his breath getting sucked clean out of his lungs from utter shock.

"W-Wha?" He sits up at last and instantly recognizes the oblivious.

He was still in his bed. He was still in his dark room. But there was no Ziva. There was only pillows and balled up sheets by his side.

He whimpers to himself and shakes his head in disbelief. Where had she gone? Why was she no longer with him?

He blinks.

 _No Ziva._

He lowers his head.

It had only been the essence he used to know.

Perhaps he had managed to fall asleep somehow.

Perhaps it had only been a dream. . .


End file.
